


White Heather and Green Roses

by Awkwarddragons



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Magic, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwarddragons/pseuds/Awkwarddragons
Summary: Welcome to White Heather Manor, a home for the lost and weary. We hope you enjoy your stay.Changbin is just trying to live his life, but its a bit hard when your father leaves you in debt to a rich man. He works as much as possible in hopes to quell the insufferable debt however an accident occurs that leads him to the White Heather Manor. There Changbin learns a secret about himself and meets someone who shows him that after storm there's always a rainbow that follows.





	1. Character Profiles

  
  

  

  

  

 


	2. Chapter 1

College is a big hoax for money that no one has. It’s a waste of time as well, you spend four years to get a single piece of paper that puts you one step ahead of others in the “real world”. The whole aspect of college is just a way to keep the hierarchy in society safe. To make the rich and well off safe from the lowlifes.

Changbin hates rich people, he hates them with a passion that can only be heard in his music. He raps to the children with big dreams and no money. He sings to the parents who wronged their children or lead their children’s lives in hopes to fix their own.

He makes music to show the world his story and hopefully resonate with their own story.

The story of Seo Changbin who graduated college with guns pointed at his heads and hands held out for money. Just a poor boy with a father who did some rich man wrong, leaving his son to pick up his mess.

Changbin stepped out of the studio and saved his work, the song he was working on filled with all his mixed emotions. Lately it felt worse than ever, like a raging fire within him wanting to be let out and loose. His anger spiraling out of control a little bit more each day.

A loose fire though would surely reap consequences and he would surely pay for the not so kind words he would speak. Instead he fueled the energy towards his music, hoping maybe one of them would top the rest and become a hit in Seoul.

He shook it off though, shaking the emotions so they quieted and doused the fire burning within. Bad thoughts were never good, not saying that good thoughts were pure and brought good things. Bad thoughts though could lead to whole a lot of things other than just thoughts.

Closing his beat up laptop he packs it away into his bag and heads out of the small studio, leaving a twenty on the counter as a payment to his “friend”. Twenty for a day, no time limit.  

The studio is on the outskirts of town, the good outskirts, while Changbin lives on the seedy outskirts of town where the rent is super cheap. His apartment was more like a single room with a rundown refrigerator and beat up bathroom, there was barely enough room for the small makeshift mattress on the floor. The laundry room on the first floor was falling apart, but it worked nonetheless. Overall this apartment would be rated one star if it weren’t for the cheap price. The cheap price earned it two stars or maybe one and a half, he wasn’t too sure yet.

The old lady was a bonus; the landlord was a god send. She loved Changbin and on more occasions than one lowered his rent. If he was low on food she’d send some his way claiming they were extras or that a boy his age needs to eat.

Today was no different, she pushed a couple sandwiches into his hands and he took them with thanks. Telling her that he would pay her back one day and she refused, muttering words about her own grandson and how she would do the same.

Changbin entered his room and took his shoes off. Then he set the sandwiches in the fridge and laid down. He had to work tomorrow and then edit his new mixtape. Repeat the day after and the day after that.

He went to college and got his piece of paper that sits rotting one of his boxes. A business major with no purpose and no job in business. Where was that promise of getting a job and having a use for his degree that his college promised.

Gone.

It was gone because they lied, because all people want are money. They want it, but they don’t want to spend it. That’s why Changbin works all day and does three odd jobs. His father messed with a man who hoarded his money and now he wants more.

Unfortunately, Changbin doesn’t hoard money and he’s all out.

Now his life’s on the line.

 

* * *

 

The coffee shop was Changbins favorite job. Well at least it was between that and the chicken place. At the coffee shop knowing that the staff cared about him and that the whole shop was like one huge family was like a silent comfort. They gave him free food sometimes and introduced him to the world of coffee.

The world of coffee that brought smiles to the early birds or even to those who aren’t. The world that seemed like one huge club, but was exclusive to the everyday customers and family friends of the owners. It was a whole silent association formed over an overpriced caffeinated beverage that was the staple of life nowadays.  
Changbin however was apart of that association, brought in by the owner’s niece, Anna, who claimed that his smile could bring the teenagers flooding in. It was obvious that she cared about the business more than him. However, he was getting paid to make coffee and look pretty. So why complain?

Changbin listened as the bell rang announcing the presence of a costumer, he was ready to run to the front when he heard his coworkers voice welcome them. Instead he picked up the heavy box full of cups up to the front and began to sort them out.

The rest of his day went per usual. Make pastries and set them out, help out costumers, clean tables, and repeat. Occasional there would be a moment that he would pull out more supplies from the back or refill the napkin containers.

His day though was like any other.

At the end of the work day they all finished cleaning and making sure the coffee shop would be in top shape for the next day. It seemed trivial at a point and Changbin wondered what the point was, but seeing the paycheck at the end of the day was always the answer.

He had a special agreement with his boss to be paid at the end of everyday in cash. Changbin didn’t have a bank account and the thought of money in his pocket seemed to make everything else seem okay.

Some days he thought about splurging and spoiling himself to some good high quality sea food or meat. Some days though were rare and just thoughts, some day was no time in the near future and therefore he would have to hold off from eating good seafood and fancy cut meats.

He pocketed the envelope with money into his bag and took the money that they split from the tips, a good day indeed.

Changbin went home that day with a hundred-twenty three dollars in his pocket. He was so happy that it showed in his music and at midnight he released another song.

 

* * *

 

Comments made him happy. Seeing those comments beneath his new songs that brought others together and praised him for his lyrics or for his voice. They all could seemingly agree on one thing though and that was that his music was special. Everyone seemed to agree that he was going somewhere and he wanted to tell them that he wasn’t. That his music was an odd job, it would make him better to think that it was after all. The rare chance that his music career would take off was so slim that it would never happen and he knew that.

Still those comments made his day. He’d replay them through his head all day.

_Another amazing track SpearB._

_Your voice is what gives me a purpose._

_Keep up the amazing work._

_You deserve a contract; I hope some company contacts you._

One comment stuck out though. It was ominous, but not uncommon.

_Found you._

He’s read it a few times on his other works, so he wasn’t too surprised upon seeing it. It still felt a bit more realistic this time, the threat almost tangible. Changbin was tempted to type back, but his phone vibrating beside had him rethink about his actions before he actually went through with them.

The name on the screen stopped his world. His boss was calling, he wondered for what as she never called. Changbin picked up the phone with shaky hands and hoped it wasn’t evident in his voice.

His worries disappeared though before he could even speak as the person on the other side was crying.

“Changbin auntie fell.” He could here Anna’s panicked voice through the phone and wanted to tell her that it would be alright, but he didn’t know her aunts condition nor did he have any relation to the family other than working for them. “I left for a minute and when I got back she was on the ground unconscious. They say she’ll be fine, but I’m just worried that it’ll affect her long term. Could you-”

The doorbell rang, breaking Changbin from the call and he wondered who would be at his door. He had no friends and no family that was willing to seek him out, plus his coworkers were all busy. Maybe it was the landlord.

“Changbin?”. Anna’s voice broke his thoughts and he quickly dismissed her.

“I gotta go. Sorry, I wish your aunt the best.” He hung up before she could say anything else and hurried over to the door, not thinking twice about the consequences of hanging up on his boss. He peered out of the peep hole before actually opening the door.

Nothing though, no one was there.

The brunette closed the door and turned away, starting to walk away when the doorbell rang again. Curiosity leading his choices, Changbin turned and swung the door open. Regret seeped into his small apartment.

“Hey Changbin.” Hunter pushed his way in past Changbin and made a noise of disapproval at his home. “So where’s the money?”. Changbin closed the door, keeping Hunter’s goons outside. Better to separate the leader from the pack when you plan to take on said leader. Or at least when the leader was planning to take him on.

“I don’t have it yet. Tell your father I’m working on it.”

The debt his father owed was to Hunter’s father, fortunately for Changbin he never met the man who his father owed directly. It was always through the mans son named Hunter. He’d come to pick up the debt and then he would leave.

“Changbin.” The boy mentioned flinched, he hated hearing his name coming from Hunters lips. Said boy approached him in his dolled up look; the look of a mafia boss’ son. Nice suit that was most likely cheap but not too expensive. Thankfully the other didn’t go to far today by slicking his hair back and pairing the black suit with a pair of tinted shades.

Hunter wrapped his arm around Changbin’s shoulders and pulled him close, sighing with false pity.

“You know what happens if you don’t pay on time.”

Changbin swallowed deeply and pulled away.

“How much do you need?”.

“Well we know that’s not the question.” Hunter smiled, removing his arm from the shorter boy and leaning back against the wall. He crossed his arms and Changbin wanted so badly to wipe that smirk off his face. “We all know that the real question is how much do you have?”.

The brunette weighed his options and momentarily thought about lying to save himself from being broke.

“Ninety-”

“Don’t lie to me.” Hunter pushed off from the wall and marched over to Changbin quickly, towering over the shorter boy. “Tell me the truth and nothing but the truth. Or else.” It was no surprise that Hunter caught Changbin lying, he was smart in a way that was bad. He was quick to catch on and see when another person lies.

“A hundred bucks.” Changbin tried to step back, but his back hit the wall and could feel the small switchblade pressing against his stomach ever so slightly. He knew Hunter had pulled it out, he just hoped the other wouldn’t need to use it again. He still had a scar from the last few times when he was unable to pay up.

“Hand it over.” The blonde boy stepped back allowing the other a chance to get the money. Changbin fumbled around for a moment before pulling the money out form an old shoebox, he made sure to pull just the hundred. The other was excess money that he would only use in emergencies. He was stupid though and he felt the knife against his throat.

“Just a hundred?”. He heard Hunters laugh and then felt the knife dig in. Droplets of blood rolled down his neck and disappeared into his shirt. He should of stayed up a little later to hide the money elsewhere. He should of made sure to separate the money so that he had less to give away.

Changbin could feel the guilt eating away and the regret seep in,

He was done playing games though, he was done working his ass off for someone who kept asking for money. It wasn’t even his fault. So why should he pay? Why should he put his life on the line?

With a fire burning inside igniting his anger, the brunette turned quickly and grabbed Hunters arm. He stared the taller man down as he stood.

“Just a hundred.” It was a statement to confirm that he only possessed a hundred dollars and that’s all he was handing over. Nothing more and nothing less. Hunter seemed to get the memo too as his face morphed into one of pain and agony. “All I have is a hundred!”. Changbin released the other boys arm and watched as he stumbled back before falling to the floor.

He was holding his arm where Changbin grabbed and muttering curses beneath his breath. Changbin attempted to hand over the cash, but the other stood and moved backwards slowly. In doing so he exposed where the brunette had grabbed.

A burn mark was bright red in the shape of the shorter boys hand, it looked like a brand. Now that he was thinking about it Changbin did smell something burning.  He wondered if it could be Hunters flesh. The thought alone made him wince.

The sound of his front door being slammed shut echoed the small space, interrupting his thoughts.

He could only imagine what was to come. Pain worse than anything Hunter has put him through before when the boy eventually would rat him out to his father.

Fear coursed through him and he had so many thoughts all at once.

How did Hunter get burned? Did he burn Hunter? How? What was the boy going to say to his father? Was he going to be wanted by a notorious gang? How though? How did Hunter get hurt?

Changbin didn’t register the landlady yelling out his name and didn’t register the signs of a panic attack. He didn’t realize it till he was on the floor with money scattered around him, blood dripping down his neck and a cold sweat broken out over his body.

 

* * *

 

Waking up in a hospital was never a good thing. At least in Changbin’s eyes.

To him it meant more money wasted over a trivial thing. He would be fine as he always was and no money would be lost in the end, so why take him to a place that overpays you for safety.

Better yet the second his eyes opened to face the blinding light that was only enhanced by the blinding white walls and tiles, he felt off.

It was hard to place it exactly where and why he felt off, but something just felt different. Thoughts seemed to rush back to him and he sat up surprisingly fast, the beeping beside him picking up a bit of speed.  

Why was he here? What happened?

Then it came back to him he had somehow burned Hunter and wound up in the hospital. For what reason he did not know.

However he was intent on finding out and was thankful when a nurse entered the room. He opened his mouth to speak, but was shushed by the lady who was seemingly intent on having him lie back.

“Why am I here?”. Changbin asked as he complied with the nurses wish for him to lie down. Still though she said nothing and so he shut up. His attention went from being angry at the no name nurse to a bit diabolical when he noticed her pluck the clipboard from the end of his bed and take down notes of his vitals. He was more than pleased when she placed it back and left him alone with word of coming back later to recheck his vitals.

Once the door was shut though he was already putting his plan into action. He removed the iv needle with gritted teeth and sat up making sure not to pull off the small device on his finger. If he removed the heart rate monitor he’d be sure to set off an alarm, so for now he deemed it needed and kept it on his right ring finger.

Every so carefully he moved until his left hand was able to grab the clipboard off the base of the bed. In doing so he took note that nothing appeared to be visibly broken and he felt no pain so he wondered why he was here. Heck the longer he was awake the better he began to feel.

When he pulled the clipboard within reading distance he gave the few sheets a brief once over.

“I died?”. Changbin began to flip through the pages with a newfound haste and he kept wondering what the cause was. Despite the fact that he read the papers multiple times there was no word of what sent him to the other side.

Convinced that the answers he was looking for were not on the papers he decided that it was time to break out. He located his clothes, thankfully on the beside table not to far away, and successfully managed to get changed. After a second of thinking he took the papers from the clipboard and slipped them into his jacket and zipped up the pocket.  

He took a deep breath before ripping off the monitor. Changbin put his plan into action and ran to lock the door so any concerned staff wouldn’t be able to enter as fast. Crossing the room with large strides the brunette opened the window, he was on the second floor. The fall wouldn’t kill him and thankfully the ledge looked easy to climb.

Changbin attempted to step out, but he stopped fear coursing through his veins. He heard the shouts though and the sound of the doorknob rattling. So he stepped up and crouched, placing his hands on the ledge in an attempt to lower himself as close to the ground as possible. Despite that he cursed his shortness and let go bracing for impact.

His feet hit the ground first and his knees bent before he did an odd roll away from the building. Changbin sat up and took a minute for himself to catch up. He just jumped out of a fricken building and he lived and better yet nothing was broken. Holy crap.

As nice as it was to be sitting the sound of hurried voices prompted him to move and he quickly rushed off the scene. He kept running and running till he found himself in an unknown area. Heck the hospital was in an unknown area, for all he knew his home could be miles away.

Aggravated he stopped walking and leaned against one of the convenience shops walls, sliding down until he was crouching on his heels. Changbin weighed the options, though in reality he had maybe one option. Ask where he was and or maybe ask for a ride back to his apartment. So in reality he had two options and that’s about it.

He ran a hand through his hair and ruffled it, letting out a deep sigh in doing so.

“Excuse me?”.

Changbin looked up. Standing above him was a man who looked like he belonged to the mafia. Dark hair styled messily with several tattoos along his arms and his lazily put together outfit, seemed like it would fit into a good chunk of the mafia codes.

“Are you okay?”.

“Yeah.” Changbin made an effort to stand as the man seemingly was persistent on asking questions. Plus he was a tad bit interested in why this man came to talk to him, for a moment he wondered if the other boy was sent by Hunter’s father.

“Well you seem like you were kindled that’s why.”     

“I was awoken?”. Changbin stared at the other with a glare in his eyes. “Do I look that bad?”.

“Huh?”. The tattooed boy shook his head. “Never mind if you don’t know about it then you don’t need to worry about it.” Changbin wanted to press, but decided not to when the stranger started to speak again. “Do you need a ride? It’s not too safe out here.”

The boy in question debated his options. He did need a way to get home, however he didn’t fully trust this stranger.

“I’m not a bad person, I promise. I’m Wonshik.” The man, Wonshik, held out a hand for the other to shake. “Though now that I think about it. Bad people always claim that they aren’t when in reality they are, therefore that makes me sound a bit sketchy.”

“It’s fine.” Changbin found his voice and shook the others hand with a firm grip. “I’d take your offer for a ride if it still stands.”

A smile spread across Wonshiks face, before he spoke again.

“I have to run inside real quick, come with me. You can pick out what you want to eat. You’re literally skin and bones, not to mention you are pale as a ghost.”

Changbin didn’t want to be rude and protest and yet he didn’t want the other to spend money on him. The sound of his stomach rumbling made the decision though. With a sigh the black haired boy broke his resolve and let the other lead him inside.

The convenience store was bright and the lights hurt to look at directly. Changbin doesn’t remember the last time he could choose what he wanted to eat with no real budget constrain, a chance like that was a once in a lifetime for him. Of course though when he followed Wonshik he saw the other grab a can of coffee and decided to follow the other. Sure enough the tattooed boy saw and nudged Changbin.

“That’s it?”.

Changbin didn’t want to be rude and didn’t want the other to go spending a ton on him, so he agreed and the other said nothing. His stomach betrayed him again when they passed by another aisle and a bag with honey butter almonds tempted him. Wonshik saw this and snagged two bags before continuing down the aisle to the register, there he snagged two of the samgak kimbaps.

“Chicken okay?”. The tattooed boy asked as he placed the items on the counter. Changbin nodded and Wonshik smiled. “You are allowed to talk, no need to be shy.”

“Okay.” The taller boy turned back around pleased that the shorter was talking now.

Wonshik turned back suddenly with a curse and told Changbin to wait here. He ran off down a few aisles and returned a few seconds later with a bag of prawn crackers, honey butter chips, and Binch cookies.

“Sorry my boyfriend would kill me if I returned without his snacks.” Wonshik set the snacks in his hand on the counter and pulled out his wallet.

Changbin didn’t want to be rude, but he had sure as hell expected Wonshik to have someone significant in his life. He just didn’t think it would be another guy. Not that he was against it.

“I still feel bad that you’re buying me food. I don’t even know you that well.” Changbin watched as a smile crossed the taller boys face as he pocketed the change.

“Well let’s start then.” Wonshik picked up both bags as he spoke. “I’m Kim Wonshik, twenty-five, and I live in Seoul with my boyfriend Jaehwan. I am a music and dance major graduate from Seoul National University. I love my dog Badass and sleeping. Oh and I’m allergic to dust.”

Changbin kept blinking his eyes adding up the total about of facts and taking in the information the other threw at him.

“Your turn.” Wonshik said while pointing to take a left after the crosswalk. Changbin started walking and thought about the words he was going to say before speaking. Considering the fact that Wonshik just spilled his entire life, or at least a good chunk, before him made him feel pressured. The need to live up to the others standards, creeping over the thought to think things out.

“I’m Seo Changbin and I’m twenty years old. A business graduate from a college I can’t remember the name of. I live on the outskirts of Seoul alone. I work almost 24/7 to make a living and survive.” Changbin paused thinking for one more fact that seemed to sum up his personality. “I also like dark.”

Wonshik laughed and pulled out his keys as they approached a dark car.

“You seem like a really interesting person.” Wonshik set the bags on the front of car before rummaging through his pockets. “Divide out the snacks, put yours in one bag and you can just throw the rest in another bag. Let me give you my card.”

The ebony haired boy began to sort through the bags and not a moment later Wonshik pulled out his business card. The taller handed it over and they switched duties. With the tattooed man sorting out the bags and the shorter boy scanning over the card with interest.

“Ravi?”.

“It means charming.”

Changbins mouth formed an ‘O’ as he took the new information in.

“Alright, here.” Wonshik held out one of the bags, seemingly full of a variety of food. “Let’s get you home now.”

The drive back to his home was long, maybe an hour or two. When Changbin remembers that he was going to walk back home, he lets out a laugh that has Wonshik looking on with curious eyes.

Once the dark haired driver approaches his home, about six blocks away. Changbin tells him that it’s fine and that he’ll walk the rest. After a few beats of silences Wonshik unlocks the car.

“Thank you for the food and ride. I’ll be sure to pay you back.” Changbin hopped out of the car, desperate to get out of the vehicle quickly.  

“I’ll hold you too it then. See you!”. Once the passenger door was closed Wonshik did a quick three point turn before going back the way they came. When the shorter was sure that Wonshik was gone he turned and began the walk home. Only halfway to up the stairs to his apartment he wondered if he even had his keys.

Thankfully though his door was open and his belongings were packed in boxes. He wondered for a moment if he was being kicked out. Not to mention half the boxes probably contained stuff he didn’t want. He set the bag of snacks on his kitchen counter and made a note to go through the boxes before he walked further into he room. At the site where Hunter quarreled with him was some caution tape crossing off the section where an extremely obvious blood stain lay. It was bigger than he remembered and alongside it seemed to be a pretty obvious scorch stain.  

‘Welcome back.’

Changbin spun on his heels, turning to face the new voice in the room. No one though stood in the doorway and there was no one hiding in the small spots of the room. At least as far as he could see, the shadows in the corners becoming more prevalent than they were a moment ago.

Quickly Changbin rushed for the light switch. The light bulb stuttered to life and warm light filled the room.

‘Thank you.’

The voice spoke again, it seemed to drawl out the last letters in a sort of hissing sound. The inky haired boy turned around again and made the quick decision to shut his busted door to the best of his abilities. It did little but after a few minutes the room warmed. Changbin was glad to have the nice late April and early May weather that was nice and warm, but not to hot and not to cold. Apparently someone else seemed to agree because he could hear them in his head saying just that.

Shaking off the shivers that kept running down his spine from the unseen voice, Changbin moved to the boxes. He opened them up, sorting them out by what he wanted to keep and what he didn’t want. Then he went over through the pile he wanted to keep and sorted out what was an absolute necessity. Items that were deemed a necessity were placed in one of Changbins old suitcase, some would call it vintage he’d just call it old. However the old luggage case did it’s job and that alone was enough for the dark haired boy.

One thing he noticed that weren’t in boxes were his clothes, those remain in three small stacks off to the side alongside a seemingly untouched heap of unfolded clothes. He leaned back and stretched feeling his sore muscles ache from sitting for so long, hunched over and sorting things out in the dim lighting.

Not caring too much about sorting through the clothes he picked them up and tossed them in the suitcase, what he of course didn’t expect was two black eyes to be peering back at him from the inside of his university sweater.

He didn’t even realize he screamed until he heard the voice tell him to stop and quiet down. Slowly a beautiful white snake crawled out of his sweatshirt, she looked to be albino and she was good sized. If Changbin was to hold both his arms out she seemed like she would be the length of his arm and a half.

Half scared and half curious he approached with caution.

“Hello there.” The dark haired boys voice was soft and gentle, not a single trace of fear to be found. “Are you lost?”.

‘No.’

Now he was scared, falling back on his ass as he stared down at the reptile. Did the snake really just talk to him. _No, no, nope snap out of it Changbin_. To make sure that he was alright he slapped himself lightly on the cheeks a few times. He took a few deep breaths and decided to block out the other voice, just ignore it entirely.

So he continued to pick up the clothes and this time, to calm himself a bit, he began to fold the clothes neatly allowing more to fit into the suitcase. Altogether he ignored the reptile beside him staring at him like some kind of pool noodle with eyes. A shorter and skinner pool noodle, but a noodle none the less.

Thinking about the snake being a noodle broke Changbin from folding clothes and he huffed finally turning to look at the reptile.

“What do you want?” The dark haired boy folded his arms before leaning down to peer at the beautifully white snake. Getting closer to the reptile allowed him to see how gorgeous the creatures scales truly were, the lighting itself giving a whole new look to the scaly creature.

‘I’m here to help.’ The voice was back again and this time Changbin swore that the hissing noise at the end was in time with the snakes own. Its pink tongue was cute too, poking out to smell the air every few seconds.  

“I’m going crazy.” Changbin muttered coming to the conclusion light a light at the end of the tunnel. “I’m going fricken crazy. After all that’s been going on I’ve finally lost it.” He clutches onto the strands of his hair and laughs weekly. He was having foolish thoughts and hearing voices, not to mention he jumped out of a second story window early in the day. If he wasn’t on the first train to crazy town then he was clearly on the wrong tracks.

‘Listen to me.’ The snakes voice broke him out from his trance of him loosing his marbles. Still he didn’t think about how crazy it was when he picked the white creature up to hold in front of his face. Or how it made it extremely easy for the creature to lunge out and bite his nose off. He just thought that it would help his posture and fix his spine. And it did as he sat up straighter and let out a big sigh.

‘You need to leave. A kindled isn’t safe alone.’

There was that word again.

“Kindled?”.

‘Yes. It’s not my place to explain what it means, you need to find safety.’ Changbin shook his head a tad bit confused with all this information. ‘I’ll be with you throughout your journey to seek safety and you may call upon me for help.’ The snakes tongue flicked out again before she slithered around the boys arm and into his lap. Seeking warmth most likely.

“Great.” Changbin sighed loudly aggravation evident in his tone as he shook his head continuing to fold clothes angrily.

“You want me to find safety?”.

The statement seemed ironic to him in a way that he was never safe, especially since his father left a debt on his hands. Safety was foreign to him and he never really had a sense of what it was. Then he thought about the few clothes piles remaining and the single vintage suitcase sitting by a newer model outdated by a few years.

Maybe this was his chance to find safety. Maybe everything happened for a reason and todays events were no exception.

The ebony haired boy finished packing his clothes and shut the suitcase, standing quickly and forgetting about the snake altogether. With a look around he assured himself that he had everything that he wanted. Some clothes, family photos, his laptop, and other necessary items.

With a smile he walked over to the counter with the snacks and then he saw it out the corner of his eye. In the drawer with the utensils sat a red envelope.

He wasn’t surprised to pull out the hundred, but he was surprised to find another twenty dollars with a note attached.

“Use the money and go to the home surround by white heather. There you’ll find your place and make a life much better.”

Cryptic coming from the old landlord.  

“Home with white heather?”. Changbin had no clue to the meaning but a laugh cut through his confusion sending shivers down his spine.

‘Find justice in your problems and then I’ll reveal the map.’

“Why must everything be so fucking complicated?!”. The boy yelled frustrated by the many steps needed to seemingly find this dumb house.

‘Sometimes to get to a safe place we need to feel safe first.’

Changbin stopped and he thought for a moment on what the snake said.

“You’re telling me to kill them.” It was a statement with the answer clear as a sunny day. He laughed and let out another sigh putting the money and red envelope in his pocket, after a quick debate he added in the note as well.

He put the bag of snacks into his backpack, making the total count of luggage three. Changbin picked up the white snake from he floor, momentarily forgetting the weight of the creature as he nearly dropped them.

With no hesitation he asked the question that’s been on his mind since he saw the beautiful creature.

“What’s your name?”.

There was a beat of silence before they responded.

‘Gyu.’

“Well its nice to meet you Gyu.” The small snake wrapped around his arm and settled its head upon the boys shoulder.

‘She by the way.’

Changbin nodded and picked his bags up, slipping his shoes back on in the entry way before leaving the apartment he called home for a considerable amount of time. When he stepped down the stairs it became real as the weight of the situation settled upon him.

He was going to kill the family that he was tormenting his life for years, then he was going to find the home surrounded by white heather. And in the midst of it all he hoped that the answers to his unasked questions would arise.

The walk to the main street was shorter and it was fairly easy to flag down the taxi. He handed the guy a twenty and set his luggage in the trunk as he told the driver the address. The address to a cemetery he frequented often.

Inside the car he shot Hunter a text telling him he had the money and to meet him at the address given. When a response came shortly after he could feel the hate. It was short a simple, no games this time.

He settled into the seat thinking about those words.

No games. Nodding along he began to think about it more. Yeah, no games. He wasn’t playing scared anymore and he wasn’t handing over another penny. He was going to get his life to together even if it cost the life of another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! I hope you look forward to the next chapter!  
> As always comments and criticism is appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> To find more about updates and such you can find me on tumblr @ironicikonic or  
> https://ironicikonic.tumblr.com


End file.
